Be My Boyfriend, Idiot
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera mess around while the others sleep. All Yamamoto wants is the title of boyfriend, but is it too much to ask?
1. Chapter 1

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryohei all slept on the floor in makeshift beds in an old house. They had all been dragged into another one of Reborn's tutoring trips. It was an extremely cold night and everyone was asleep except Gokudera. He lay shivering under his blanket near Yamamoto. He could hear Ryohei snoring on the other side of the room near Tsuna. Yamamoto lay sprawled out on his back with his blanket down by his waist.

"Tch, idiot," Gokudera muttered. "He's going to catch a cold."

He let his eyes wander over Yamamoto's torso and he could feel himself blush. He'd had the pleasure of touching it once before and he squirmed as he thought of the way Yamamoto kissed him. This thing between them, whatever the hell it was, had been going on secretly for a few weeks now. Yamamoto wanted to be Gokudera's boyfriend, but there was no fucking way he would allow that! It was too _weird_. He'd hardly adjusted to the fact that Yamamoto liked him that way or even that he liked him back.

Gokudera groaned in frustration. He was going to freeze! He slipped out from under the covers and crawled over to Yamamoto. He slipped into his bed and curled close to him. He blushed when he found that Yamamoto was only wearing boxers. He on the other hand wore a t-shirt, boxers, and pajama pants. Yamamoto awoke and blinked in confusion. He smiled when his eyes focused on Gokudera.

"Dera," He whispered, looking pleased. "Does this mean you want to be my boyfriend now?"

"No! Shut up," Gokudera hissed. "I'm only here 'cause it's cold, so don't try anything funny."

Yamamoto chuckled. "Aw. You're no fun."

Gokudera tried to burry his face in Yamamoto's chest in embarrassment. Yamamoto pulled the blankets up more and wrapped his arms around Gokudera. He held back a sigh of content as Yamamoto's skin warmed him up almost immediately.

He awoke early the next morning to find everyone else still asleep. He pried Yamamoto's arms off him and sat up and stretched. He gasped when he felt arms wrap around him again.

"Morning," Yamamoto said softly against his neck. "Did you sleep well?"

Gokudera shivered under his touch and pushed him away.

"Yeah, fine," he said shortly.

Yamamoto turned so he could kiss him gently. Gokudera surprisingly didn't push him away so he deepened the kiss. They soon pulled apart for air and Yamamoto smiled at how cute the blush was on the other's cheeks.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Yamamoto said as he trailed his hand over Gokudera's semi hard cock through his pants.

"Ah! Quit, you idiot!" He said panicked.

Yamamoto pushed him down and crawled over him. "Oh, come on, don't you want to try something new?"

Gokudera blushed even more and chewed on his lip as Yamamoto ran his hand over his cock again. They hadn't done anything but kissing so far and he was embarrassed to find that all the blood was rushing down to his cock. Yamamoto pressed against it firmly making him gasp.

"We ccan't!" he stuttered. "Wwhat if they wwake up?"

Yamamoto glanced back at the other two, who were still fast asleep. He grinned. "We just have to be quiet," he said. He pulled Gokudera's shirt up and started kissing his stomach.

"Gah!" he cried and squirmed.

Yamamoto pulled his shirt off and licked his nipples. Gokudera bit his lip harshly, almost drawing blood as he held back a moan. Yamamoto started tugging his pants and boxers down.

"Wait-wait-" he gasped, trying to keep his voice down.

Yamamoto grinned. "Trust me, Dera. You'll like this."

Gokudera glared at him, but allowed him to pull them all the way down and off. He blushed furiously at being exposed and he was glad it was still somewhat dark. He shivered as the cool air hit him.

"Mmm," Yamamoto hummed in appreciation. "You look good naked."

"Shut up," he muttered unable to meet his eye.

Yamamoto chuckled as he leaned down and licked the tip of his member. Gokudera moaned and covered his mouth with his hands, surprised by his own sound. Yamamoto grinned and sucked the tip into his mouth. He heard a muffled moan from behind Gokudera's hands. He took more of him into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down. He heard another muffled moan. He really wished he could pull his hands away to hear those wonderful noises, but he knew Gokudera would freak out if the others woke up and caught them. He on the other hand, wanted to tell the others about them and he really wished Gokudera would let him be his boyfriend. However, for now, he would do as Gokudera wished. He suddenly felt one of Gokudera's hands pushing him away.

"Ah, hah, stop or I'll cum," he panted.

"It's okay," Yamamoto grinned. "I want you to."

He took his member back into his mouth and sucked vigorously. Gokudera's muffled moans grew in volume as he felt a familiar coil in his stomach. He arched his back and cried out as he came in Yamamoto's waiting mouth. Yamamoto released him and licked his lips. He watched Gokudera with lust filled eyes.

Gokudera looked over at the other two wearily, but they were still asleep. Yamamoto laid down half on top of him and buried his face in Gokudera's shoulder.

"Dera," he almost whined, rubbing his hard cock against the other's leg. "Touch me, please. You've got me so horny."

Gokudera blushed harder than he had all morning. Yamamoto nudged his leg with his cock impatiently, practically humping him like a dog.

"Please…"

Gokudera reached a shaky hand down and helped him out of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around Yamamoto's erection making him groan. Gokudera pumped him slowly and he immediately bucked his hips up eagerly. He swiped his thumb over the tip and Yamamoto gasped. He couldn't control himself anymore as he bucked his hips up desperately, fucking Gokudera's hand. He might have been embarrassed by his lack of control if he wasn't too turned on to care.

Gokudera's grip tightened as he pumped him. He watched Yamamoto with a somewhat awed expression as the other scrunched his eyes closed and panted. He probably would have gotten hard if he hadn't just cum a few minutes before. Yamamoto suddenly bit down harshly on his shoulder and groaned as he came. He slumped boneless against him. Gokudera released him and gazed at his hand, now dripping with cum.

"Ma… Dera?" Yamamoto said after he caught his breath. "Can I be your boyfriend now?"

Gokudera shoved him off. "Shut up, moron! Quit asking me that!" He hissed as he wiped the cum off on his t-shirt.

They heard someone yawning on the other side of the room and they both froze. They looked over to see Tsuna stirring. Gokudera dove back to his own bed, just managing to grab his boxers. He slid them on and yanked the blankets over his head, his heart hammering in his chest. He heard Yamamoto chuckling quietly and he really hoped that his pajama bottoms were hidden under Yamamoto's blanket. He took a peak out after a moment and saw that Tsuna was getting up. He looked over and was shocked to see that Yamamoto had fallen back asleep.

_That idiot!_ He though angrily. _How can he fall asleep so easily after being so close to getting caught?_

He pulled the blanket back down and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what they had just done, with the 10th and lawn head in the room, no less! His cheeks burned, but he couldn't help but smile. He had really enjoyed that. Maybe letting Yamamoto be his boyfriend wouldn't be so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

Gokudera waited in bed for Tsuna and Ryohei to leave the room before getting up. He was too embarrassed about what they had just done to be able to talk to the 10th. He glanced over at Yamamoto who was yawning and stretching. Yamamoto stood up and grabbed his jeans to change into.

"Oi!" Gokudera cried. "Why the hell are you wearing my boxers?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto said and looked down to find himself in red plaid boxers that were definitely not his. He laughed. "That means you're wearing mine."

"Gah!" Gokudera said in surprise as he looked under his blanket to see that he was wearing blue boxers with little baseballs all over them. _Shit, I grabbed the wrong ones when I jumped back in my bed._

Yamamoto laughed and pulled his jeans on.

Gokudera jumped up. "Don't put your pants on! Give me my boxers back!"

"Hah- nope. Yours are nice."

"Damn it, baseball idiot!" Gokudera snarled, blushing. "Give 'em here!"

"Na uh," Yamamoto said stubbornly. He couldn't help but smirk.

Gokudera pounced on him and knocked him down on his bed. He grabbed his pants at the waist and pulled on them, but Yamamoto squirmed and giggled.

"Ah! Don't tickle me!" He laughed.

"Huh?" Gokudera said, stopping in his confusion. "You're ticklish?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Very much so."

Gokudera sat back, straddling his legs. "Hm," he huffed thoughtfully. He took a finger and wiggled it along the flesh under his bellybutton, making Yamamoto giggle and squirm. He smirked and started tickling him with both hands. Yamamoto shouted out in surprise and started laughing and thrashing about.

"No… fair," Yamamoto gasped through giggles.

"You're the one that's trying to run off with my boxers," Gokudera reminded him, stopping so Yamamoto could breathe.

"You're the one that took mine in the first place," Yamamoto said breathlessly.

"I didn't mean to!" Gokudera snapped.

"I really like that you're sitting on me," Yamamoto grinned.

"Shut up," he said turning pink. He pinned Yamamoto's arms on either side of his head. "I can't believe I really like you…" he muttered leaning down to press their lips together.

Yamamoto responded eagerly. They kissed for a moment when suddenly the door flew open. Gokudera looked up and froze as he saw Reborn standing in the doorway starring at them.

"Gah!" He cried in horror, jumping back. "It's not what it looks like!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Er… Yo," Yamamoto said awkwardly as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Put your clothes on and come outside," Reborn said with a roll of his eyes. "We're all waiting." He walked out and closed the door muttering something about "stupid teenagers."

"Shit, shit, _shit_," Gokudera said hiding his face in his hands.

"They were going to find out at some point anyway," Yamamoto said hesitantly.

"Fuck!" Gokudera yelled angrily and stood up. He started dressing quickly, forgetting about the boxers.

Yamamoto quickly finished dressing too.

"Look, I'm sorry," Yamamoto said as Gokudera made to leave.

Gokudera looked at his feet for a moment. "We can't do this anymore," he muttered.

"What? Why not?" Yamamoto cried.

"Because it's a bad idea!" he growled. "I'm supposed to be the tenth's right hand man- not some faggot!"

Yamamoto frowned. "You're the only guy I've ever been attracted to in the 18 years I've been alive and Tsuna won't think of you differently when he finds out about us!"

"How the hell would you know?" He yelled. "And there is no_ us_. I never said we were going to be together."

Yamamoto looked hurt by these words and he had to look away.

"I have to stop Reborn from telling him," Gokudera said and left.

He ran out of the old house and found Reborn waiting for them.

"I sent Tsuna and Ryohei along already," Reborn said.

Gokudera fell on his knees in front of him. "Reborn-san! Please don't tell the tenth what you saw!" he begged.

"I'm not, but Tsuna isn't going to look at you any different if he knew."

"I can't risk it!" Gokudera cried.

Yamamoto came out of the house looking miserable and Gokudera ran to catch up with Tsuna.

* * *

><p>They got back to Tsuna's house late that night after a rigorous training session with Reborn. They were all tired and Ryohei had already headed home.<p>

"I'm going to head home too, Tsuna," Yamamoto told him before they went inside.

"Okay, see ya!" Tsuna said. He frowned when Yamamoto was out of sight. "There's something wrong with Yamamoto. He hasn't been himself today."

Gokudera looked at his feet, feeling guilty. They heard Tsuna's mom calling him, so he ran inside.

"Gokudera," Reborn said before he could slip away. "What did you do?"

He inwardly groaned. "I broke it off with him… whatever it was," he said unable to look at Reborn. "I told him we couldn't be together."

"You like him though, don't you?" Reborn said watching him closely.

Gokudera's cheeks turned pink. "Sure, he's a good friend."

"You know that's not what I meant."

He sighed. "I... yeah I like him, but-but- I'm not gay! I've never been attracted to a guy before!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to label yourself as gay or straight. If you like someone then that's all that matters. Tsuna won't judge you. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, okay," he said hesitantly. "I'll talk to Yamamoto tomorrow. Tell the tenth I said bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto sat on his bed the next day feeling miserable. He had been so sure he was going to finally get Gokudera to be his. He needed to talk to someone. He pulled out his phone and called Squalo.

"Voi! What do you want?" Squalo answered.

Yamamoto smiled slightly, knowing that Squalo would never willingly admit to them being friends since he was one of Tsuna's Guardians.

"Hey. Tsuna said the Varia were in town. Can I come see you?"

Squalo hesitated. "Yeah, sure. Get over here."

Yamamoto grinned. "Okay, see ya soon!"

He headed over to the place the Varia usually hung out while they were in town. Squalo stood at the door waiting for him.

"Hurry up!" he hissed. "I don't feel like explaining to Xanxus why you're here."

They went up to Squalo's room and he locked the door behind them. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bel likes to come by and bother me," he explained. "Anyway, what's up?"

Yamamoto slumped down on the couch and Squalo sat beside him. "I… I just wanted someone to talk to."

"About what?"

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I guess I need some advice."

"Get to the point," Squalo said impatiently.

"Ma… It's kind of embarrassing," he said.

Squalo rolled his eyes. "You're the one that came to me, so spill it."

"Fine…" He said and proceeded to tell him the gist of what happened between him and Gokudera.

Squalo starred at him for a moment when he finished. "First off," he said. "Why the _hell_ are you telling me this? What do I know about this kind of thing!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to talk to."

Squalo groaned. "Damnit. Okay, well- if Gokudera doesn't want to be with you then just get over it."

"But I really like him," Yamamoto said. "What could I do to convince him to be with me?"

Squalo thought for a moment. "I don't know. Talk to him or maybe try seducing him?"

Yamamoto blushed lightly. "I have no idea how to do that."

"Eh.. Neither do I," Squalo shrugged.

Yamamoto sank further down on the couch looking defeated. Squalo leaned forward and kissed him. He gasped in surprise, but soon started kissing back. Squalo was a much more experienced kisser and he left Yamamoto breathless.

"Shit," Squalo muttered. "I shouldn't have done that."

Yamamoto sat up, still feeling a little dazed. He had actually really enjoyed the kiss and made a mental note to try some of those moves with his tongue if he could ever kiss Gokudera again.

"So why did you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Squalo said fidgeting. "You just looked cute, I guess. Sorry."

"Cute?" he repeated with knitted eyebrows.

"Yeah, but shit, don't tell Xanxus. He'll kill me."

"Why would he care?"

Squalo's cheeks turned pink. "He's sort of my lover, boyfriend thing, which is why I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone," Yamamoto promised.

There was a sudden crash at the door and Bel burst in. Squalo jumped up.

"VOIIII! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" he screamed.

"Shishi," Bel giggled twirling a knife. "I cut your doorknob off. Now you can't lock me out."

"DAMNIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Let's see you try," Bel grinned pulling out knives. "I'm bored anyway."

Yamamoto stood up and moved between them. "Wait, wait. Chill out guys."

Bel looked at him as though he hadn't noticed him there before. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business," Squalo snapped. "Get out."

"Shishi. Xanxus won't be happy if he knew you were hanging out with one of Tsuna's friends."

Squalo growled. "Tell him and I'll tell everyone about you and Fran fucking around when everyone else goes on missions."

Bel blushed bright red. "Fuck. How did you know about that?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. Now get out," Squalo said pushing him out the door. He closed it after him despite the fact that there was no longer a doorknob. "Anyway. I'm done talking about girly stuff!"

"Alright, alright," Yamamoto said putting his hands up.

In the end Squalo really didn't help much, but he did feel slightly more cheerful.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Gokudera knocked on Yamamoto's door feeling unbelievably nervous and fidgety. He had to apologize to him. He was already missing the idiot and that annoyed him. This whole situation was crazy. He never thought he would find himself going after the baseball idiot. He was also annoyed by the fact that said idiot had skipped school that day making the tenth worry about him.

"Hey, Gokudera," Yamamoto's father said smiling when he answered the door.

Gokudera greeted him politely. "Er- is your son here?"

He shook his head. "Nope. He left this morning. He's probably at baseball practice."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," he said knowing perfectly well that Yamamoto was not at practice. He called Tsuna after saying goodbye to his dad. "Hey, tenth. Yamamoto wasn't at his house."

"Hey, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said. "Yamamoto just called and told me he was with Squalo, so I didn't need to worry about him."

Gokudera frowned deeply. "Why would the baseball idiot be with Squalo?"

"I don't know," Tsuna said. "Maybe he wanted some training while the Varia are in town."

"Yeah, I guess," Gokudera said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, tenth. Have a good afternoon."

"Okay. Bye, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. He headed to the Varia's place and found Yamamoto sitting outside on the stairs.

"YYamamoto!" he stuttered.

Yamamoto looked up in surprise, but frowned when he saw it was Gokudera. He stood up. "What are you doing here?" he asked almost coldly.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" he said, ignoring Yamamoto's question.

He shrugged and said nothing.

"You're making the tenth worry about you," he continued, trying to sound annoyed.

"I called Tsuna," Yamamoto said. "You didn't need to come here."

"I know," Gokudera said ignoring the fact that Yamamoto wanted him to leave. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I…" he hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Look, I'm sorry. I was a jerk yesterday. I just don't want the tenth to know about us."

"Tsuna's the only person you care about," Yamamoto said. "Maybe you should let him be your boyfriend."

Gokudera's eyes widened. "That's not true and I don't even like him like that!"

Yamamoto snorted in disbelief.

"Damnit, I like you!" Gokudera cried blushing.

"That's hard to believe," Yamamoto said grimly. "If you really liked me then you wouldn't be embarrassed to tell Tsuna."

Gokudera opened his mouth, but no words came out. "That's not fair!" he finally managed to say.

"Hey, Yamamoto," Squalo said as he came out the door. He put his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and Gokudera felt a spike of jealousy flow through him.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Yamamoto said. "Just go home, Gokudera."

He turned and disappeared inside with Squalo. Gokudera let out a rain of curse words and he felt sick to his stomach. He started trudging back to his apartment.

He had never seen Yamamoto act so cold before. It was as if he didn't even care. This scared Gokudera. What if Yamamoto never gave him another chance? He really liked the baseball idiot and if Reborn hadn't walked in on them yesterday he might have told him he could be his boyfriend. _Fuck._ Why did things have to get so complicated?

* * *

><p>More to come!<p>

I love Bel so I had to add him in. :)

*Note: I'm pretty sure Fran wasn't in the Varia at this time. Oh, well.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't get it," Squalo said when they went inside. "If you like him so much then why'd you blow him off?"

Yamamoto shrugged scowling. "All he cares about is what Tsuna thinks. He doesn't even consider my feelings."

"Eh, cut him some slack," Squalo said. "He said he really likes you even if he doesn't seem ready to tell anyone. I don't blame him. No one knows about Xanxus and me. It's… just private."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of!" Yamamoto cried.

"No, but you said Gokudera has never been attracted to a guy before. It's probably very confusing for him. I'm sure he just needs some time to adjust."

Yamamoto furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "I never thought of it that way. I don't know. I've always liked him so it doesn't bother me."

"Go talk to him," Squalo said gruffly. "I don't want to play match maker anymore."

Yamamoto grinned. "Alright, alright! Thanks," he said and hurried off.

Squalo jumped when he felt arms wrap around him. "Gah!"

"Who knew you could give relationship advice," Xanxus muttered in his ear.

Squalo blushed furiously and turned around. "Shut up. I didn't want to, but the brat seemed desperate."

Xanxus chuckled and pulled him close. "Even though I should be mad that you told one of that trash's Guardians about us… Would you like to make our relationship less private?"

Squalo gripped Xanxus' shirt tightly and glared at him. "Don't mess with me."

Xanxus grinned and kissed him. "I'm being serious. We can at least tell the rest of the Varia for now. Then maybe Bel and Fran will fess up too and quit trying to sneak around. They really do a bad job."

Squalo grinned. "Okay," he said. "Yes, let's tell them."

Xanxus kissed him deeply and held him close. "But for now," he snickered. "I want to take you upstairs and fuck you until you scream my name."

"Voi!" Squalo cried in embarrassment as Xanxus threw him over his shoulder and hurried to his bedroom.

Yamamoto made his way over to Gokudera's apartment and knocked on his door. He didn't answer so Yamamoto used a key to let himself in. He looked around the empty apartment in confusion.

"I guess I beat him here…" He muttered to himself and flopped down on the couch.

He only had to wait a few minutes before he heard Gokudera's key in the door.

"AHH!" Gokudera screamed in surprise and fell backwards when he saw him. "W-what- How- How the hell did you get in here?"

Yamamoto went over and helped him up.

"I stole your spare key the last time I was here," he said nonchalantly. "I didn't think I would beat you here."

"I took the long way home," Gokudera muttered, making a mental note to yell at him about the key later. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to see me."

Yamamoto pushed him rather roughly against a wall and pinned his arms by his head. Gokudera's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you really mean it?" Yamamoto asked seriously. "What you said before- you really like me?"

Gokudera's cheeks flushed a cute shade of pink. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. "But you told me to leave."

"I know. Sorry about that," he said. "I was mad, but Squalo talked to me."

"Why were you with him anyway?" Gokudera huffed.

Yamamoto grinned. "Why- Are you jealous?"

"No!" He snapped.

Yamamoto laughed and released him. He pulled Gokudera by the hand and led him to the couch.

"Anyway," Yamamoto said growing serious again. "I need to know if you like me enough to want to be with me."

"I do!" Gokudera said earnestly. "But-"

"We don't have to tell Tsuna," Yamamoto reassured him. "Not until you're ready."

"Really?" Gokudera said surprised.

"Yeah," he said. "Squalo made a good point to me earlier. He said this whole thing was new to you and I shouldn't push you to do anything you don't want to do, so I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. Wait… You told Squalo about us?" Gokudera all but shrieked.

"I was upset!" Yamamoto defended. "I needed someone to talk to."

"He's going to tell everyone with his big mouth!"

"Hah!" Yamamoto laughed. "He's not. I promise. I know a secret of his as well, so he's not going to say a word."

"He better not," Gokudera growled. "I'll kill both of you."

Yamamoto grinned and leaned close making Gokudera's cheeks turn pink again. He cupped the side of his face and kissed him gently. Gokudera fisted the other's shirt tightly and kissed back roughly. Yamamoto slipped his tongue in his mouth and Gokudera moaned eagerly.

When they broke apart for air Yamamoto slowly pushed Gokudera down on the couch and crawled over him. He let his hand slide under Gokudera's shirt making his breathe hitch. He tweaked a nipple teasingly and Gokudera growled and pulled Yamamoto close. They were soon kicking off their shoes and pulling their shirts off.

"Come on," Gokudera panted pushing Yamamoto back slightly. "Let's go to my room."

They hurried back to his room and stripped the rest of their clothes off. Yamamoto pushed him back on the bed and climbed over him again, so that they could grind their now prominent erections together. Gokudera moaned loudly and Yamamoto was very glad they didn't have to be quiet right now. He wanted to hear all the sexy noises he could make the other emit. He bit and sucked along Gokudera's neck, leaving many love bites behind. Gokudera would be pissed about those later. He ran his hand down toward Gokudera's hole, but he was stopped. He looked up at Gokudera's lusty eyes.

"I don't have any lube here, so grab the lotion from the drawer," he said.

Yamamoto opened the side table's drawer and hurriedly found the lotion. He coated three fingers and slid the first one in. Gokudera grunted and squirmed with embarrassment and discomfort. Yamamoto leaned forward for a quick heated kiss.

"Relax," he said. "We'll go slow."

Gokudera nodded. Soon Yamamoto was adding a second finger. Gokudera hissed loudly. He kissed him to distract him. (Trying out that new move Squalo taught him ;)) Gokudera moaned again as Yamamoto explored his sensitive mouth.

"Fuck," Gokudera cried as Yamamoto added a third finger. "Shit- it fucking hurts."

"I'm sorry," Yamamoto said frowning as he sat back. "Let me divert your attention." He leaned down and took Gokudera's cock in his mouth making him cry out.

"Ahh-hah!" Gokudera panted. "Shit."

He soon found himself bucking his hips up against that hot mouth forgetting about the pain entirely. Yamamoto shoved his fingers in deep and hit the other's prostate. Gokudera all but screamed as he came. Yamamoto swallowed everything and leaned back grinning. He slid his fingers out and Gokudera whimpered.

"Sorry," Gokudera said embarrassed. "I didn't know I was going to cum so soon."

"It's okay," Yamamoto said. "I think I hit your prostate."

Gokudera nodded weakly, feeling stupid. Yamamoto covered his cock with lotion and leaned over Gokudera.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Gokudera nodded again.

"Don't worry. I'll go slow," he reassured him.

He started pressing in slowly. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he slid into that tight heat. Gokudera cringed and a few tears passed down his cheeks. Yamamoto kissed them away as he pushed all the way in.

"Fuck," Gokudera hissed. "Give me a second."

Yamamoto waited as patiently as he could. He couldn't help but quiver.

"Hm, okay. You can move," Gokudera said.

Yamamoto slid himself almost all the way out and then back in slowly. He pressed his lips to Gokudera's passionately. He started moving a little faster as Gokudera adjusted to him.

"You're so hot and tight, Dera," Yamamoto moaned as he thrusted in particularly hard.

Gokudera gasped. "Ahh- there!"

Yamamoto thrusted in again a little harder this time and Gokudera gripped him closer and moaned. He wrapped his legs around Yamamoto's waist and dug his fingernails into his back.

"Mmm, T-Takeshi, faster," he panted.

Yamamoto sped up his thrusts eagerly; loving that Gokudera had called him by his first name. He leaned down for a sloppy kiss as Gokudera began thrusting up against him. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. He buried his face in Gokudera's neck and nibbled on it, relishing in the moans his partner made.

"I- I'm going to cum soon," Gokudera said breathlessly as he withered beneath him.

Yamamoto fisted Gokudera's erection and pumped him harshly as his own movements became more sporadic. Gokudera's moans grew in volume as he thrusted up desperately. He suddenly threw his head back and screamed out, digging his nails into the other's back, hard enough to draw blood. His cum spilled over Yamamoto's hand and his own stomach. It was the most erotic thing Yamamoto had ever seen. He groaned loudly as Gokudera clamped down on his cock and he came so hard he saw stars. He flopped down on Gokudera as he tried to catch his breath.

"_Takeshi_," Gokudera moaned gripping him close as he shivered in the aftermath of his intense orgasm.

Yamamoto kissed him lovingly and pulled out. He rolled over on his back and pulled Gokudera onto his chest.

"That was amazing," he said.

Gokudera nodded his head and snuggled close, not even caring about the cum that was now leaking out of his ass. He was too tired.

"Yamamoto?" he asked hesitantly.

"I like when you call me Takeshi," he said.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Fine, Takeshi."

"Hmm?" He hummed.

Gokudera took a deep breath. "Be my boyfriend, idiot," he said blushing darkly.

Yamamoto grinned. "Of course, Dera-kun."

Gokudera couldn't help but smile himself.

"You- you know what?" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera looked up at him, curious about why he would stutter and rested his chin on his chest. "What?"

Yamamoto's cheeks turned pink. "Dera, I… I love you."

Gokudera's eyes widened. "D-don't say that."

"Why not?" he asked. "It's true. Don't worry, you don't have to say it back."

Gokudera squirmed upward until their faces were level. He looked at him seriously. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do!" he cried. He kissed him and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Hayato."

Gokudera's lip trembled slightly. "I love you too," he said.


End file.
